Don't Love Me
by evil pumpkins
Summary: Sungmin tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun , saat dirinya akan berangkat Syuting dia melihat Kyuhyun tengah memeluk bahu Victoria . Sungmin sedikit cemburu dan selama di lokasi syuting dirinya tak lepas dari pikirannya tentang Kyuhyun Chapters 2 UPDATE ! Review
1. Chapter 1

Title : Don't Love Me

Pairing : Kyuhyun Sungmin

Other : all member super junior , Cho ahra

Genre : Yaoi (boysxboys) , romance , hurt

Rating : general

©by evil-pumpkins

You !

Love and Your Heart

'cklekk !'

Pintu dorm sedikit terbuka , di baliknya menyembul kepala namja dengan wajah imutnya.

Menengokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan yang cukup besar tersebut , lalu perlahan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam .

Berjalan dengan diam-diam , keadaan ruang tamu tersebut sedikit gelap karena lampu dorm telah di matikan .

Mungkin para penghuni tersebut telah tertidur pulas menyisakan dirinya yang baru saja memasuki dorm tersebut .

Namja dengan gesture manly tersebut perlahan berjalan menyusuri lantai-lantai dorm , melewati setiap pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup rapat .

"ahh …., ishh h..hyung …"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar desahan dari salah satu kamar yang di lewatinya tadi .

Namja tersebut terdiam , mematung di depan pintu tersebut .

Jantungnya sedikit berdegup dengan keringat yang mulai turun .

"aahhh….aahhh…emphh…"

Kini terdengar lagi desahan itu lagi tapi sedikit terdengar keras yang memantul di dinding-dinding dorm .

Seketika hawa dingin mulai menyusup di kaos pink miliknya tersebut , sedikit menggelitik yang mampu membuat namja imut ini ingin merasakan pula .

'argghhh'

Teriaknya dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya , wajahnya seketika merona merah .

Lalu tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi namja imut tersebut segera berjalan menuju kamarnya , tidak ingin berlama-lama berdiri hanya untuk mendengar suara desahan yang begitu nikmat bila ada yang mendengarkannya .

'cklekk'

Pintu kamar dengan palang pintu 'kyumin room' terbuka , sedikit menyisakan pintu yang cuma terbuka setengahnya .

Lalu di dorongnya tubuhnya untuk memasuki kamar tersebut sebelum terlebih dahulu dirinya menengok ke salah satu kasur di seberangnya .

Sesosok namja jangkung tengah tertidur pulas , wajahnya samar-samar terlihat dengan keadaan lampu kamar yang hanya menerangi meja milik namja imut ini .

Perlahan dia berjalan , menghampiri tubuh jangkung tersebut yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri .

Sedang tertidur di kasur hangat miliknya .

'sreettt'

Tak sengaja saat namja imut tersebut sedang berjongkok di sisi kasur tersebut tangan pemilik namja jangkng tersebut mengenai pipi mulusnya .

'blusshh'

Seketika wajahnya merona , saat tangan tersebut berhasil mengenai pipi chubby-nya .

Tangannya mengusap pelan kening yang sedikit tertutup rambut ikalnya .

'chupp~'

Namja imut itu sekarang mencium kening namja jangkung itu pelan .

Tanpa menimbulkan suara menggaduhkan sehingga dia tak perlu khawatir kalau sosok yang tadi di ciumnya akan terbangun .

"kau terlihat kelelahan kyu ."bisiknya sambil terus mengusap pelan kening tersebut .

Meski dia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah yang sedang kelelahan tersebut , tapi bisa di dengar deru nafasnya yang terdengar keras menyatakan dirinya sedang kelelahan .

Seketika namja imut tersebut kembali berdiri , setelah membetulkan selimut untuk 'kekasih' nya dia perlahan berjalan menghampiri kasur di salah satu sisinya .

Di lepasnya kedua sepatunya serta baju kaos pink-nya tersebut , memperlihatkan tubuh polos nya dengan otot-otot perut yang putih mulus .

Namja imut tersebut telah melepas semua pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan boxer yang menggantung di pinggangnya dan hanya di atas lututnya . lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi .

'ssreeesshhh'

Bunyi shower terdengar , uap-uap hangat memenuhi kamar mandi tersebut .

Namja imut itu lalu berjalan menuju bathup yang telah terisi air hangat .

Setelah boxer nya yang tadi sempat menggantung telah di lepasnya , perlahan dirinya memasuki bathup tersebut .

Mulai berbaring sambil sedikit memejamkan kedua matanya .

Merasakan sedikit rilexs dari air bathup yang merendam seluruh tubuhnya .

Di pijatnya sedikit pelipis sebelah kirinya sambil tengah memikirkan sesuatu .

Sedikit deru nafasnya terdengar , saat di mana peristiwa tadi siang yang dilihatnya .

"_oppa__–__ , ayo kita makan."_

"_ne~ , tapi kita tunggu sungmin hyung__–__ dulu ."_

"_aniyo__–__ oppa , aku tidak bisa menunggu lama . aku mau ada syuting untuk video klip ku ."yeoja dengan rambut kecoklatannya yang tergerai panjang sedikit merengek kecil ._

"_t..tapi..min hyung__–__ ?"_

"_aishh~ , nanti dia bisa menyusul kita bukan ?"ucapnya langsung sebelum namja jangkung tersebut menolaknya kembali ._

_Namja jangkung tersebut seketika menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan sambil melihat ke arah gedung di mana hyung__–__nya sedang ada pemotretan di salah satu majalah ._

_Lalu yeoja yang sedari tadi merangkul lengannya mesra segera menarik tangan namja jangkung tersebut dengan buru-buru ._

_Dan saat itu pula sungmin baru saja keluar , dia telah selesai dengan pemotretan bermaksud akan bertemu magnae kesayangannya yang telah menunggu dari tadi di luar ._

_Namun , yang dilihatnya bukan itu ._

_Bukan , dimana dia nanti akan mendapat pelukkan hangat dari dongsaengnya ._

_Tapi..yang dilihatnya bukan yang seharusnya terjadi ._

_Dongsaengnya kini malah berjalan lebih dahulu dengan yeoja salah satu anggota manajemen mereka mereka ._

_Seketika kedua matanya menahan , menahan adanya aliran bening yang ingin membasahi kedua pipinya ._

_Seketika dadanya sedikit sakit dan kini tangannya ingin melemas lunglai ._

Sungmin tahu , kyuhyun memang sebenarnya ingin menjemputnya untuk pulang . tapi saat itu juga Victoria satu lokasi pemotretan dengan Sungmin meski berbeda tempat .

Sehingga saat Victoria akan mau makan siang dia bertemu kyuhyun yang sedang menunggunya di lantai bawah .

Kyuhyun telah mengirimkannya sebuah pesan singkat kepada dirinya , dan menyuruh sungmin untuk menyusulnya.

Tapi sungmin berbohong , dia menolaknya dan bilang bahwa dia masih ada pemotretan lagi hingga malam .

seketika itu pula sungmin kembali berpikir .

Dia adalah namja dan mana mungkin kyuhyun akan memilihnya ketimbang dengan yeoja-yeoja cantik di luar sana .

Dia tidak mungkin , tidak mungkin memiliki kyuhyun seutuhnya .

Dia tahu , dia memang hanya akan menganggap kyuhyun sebagai dongsaeng favoritnya .

Tanpa melebihkan semua perasaanya .

Harus kah ?

'tokk..tokk'

Terdengar pintu kamar mandi terketuk . Sungmin segera membuka kedua matanya .

Kembali menetralisir pikirannya yang tadi sempat kacau .

Lalu segera bangun dan duduk di dalam bathup tersebut .

"waeyo kyu ?"Tanya sungmin masih duduk di bathup tersebut sambil menghadapkan badannya ke arah pintu yang terkunci .

"aku mau pipis hyung , hyung lagi apa ? lama sekali di kamar mandi ?"Tanya nya sedikit parau .

Sungmin segera mengambil handuk, menggantungnya di pinggulnya dan secepat kilat kemudian dirinya segera meraih gagang pintu tersebut .

'cklekk'

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka , sungmin menatap kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding dengan sedikit mata terpejam .

"aku sudah selesai ."ucap sungmin pendek lalu segera berlalu menuju kasurnya .

Kyuhyun buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya tanpa menatap sungmin .

Sungmin membuka lemarinya , mencari piyama kesukaannya .

Di lihatnya pintu kamar mandi masih tertutup rapat , 'mungkin kyuhyun masih lama'pikirnya .

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi sungmin mulai membuka handuknya , sehinga mengekspos seluruh tubuh mulusnya yang telanjang .

Sungmin kini telah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama bunny-pink miliknya , lalu segera beralih ke kasurnya smabil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut .

Sungmin sedikit berbaring menghadap kasur yang kosong tersebut .

'sedang apa kyuhyun berlama-lama di kamar mandi ?'pikirnya bingung , lalu menatap kamar mandi yang masih bisa terdengar suara kran air menyala .

Tak lama , pintu kamar mandi tersebut terbuka .

Kyuhyun mematikan lampu kamar mandi tersebut lalu segera berjalan ke kasurnya .

Di liriknya sungmin yang terlihat tertidur pulas sambil berbaring sambil membelakangi tubuhnya .

Kyuhyun mendekati kasur milik sungmin , dia tahu kalau sungmin belum tidur .

Bisa di lihat dari gerak-geriknya yang gelisah sambil memeluk boneka bunny-nya .

"hyung ? kau belum tidur ?"ucap kyuhyun tiba-tiba , sungmin yang mendengarnya terkejut lalu pura-pura menutup kedua matanya .

Kyuhyun mengehela nafasnya pelan , lalu duduk di sisi kasurnya .

"kau tidur hyung ?"

Tanya kyuhyun lagi smabil menatap sungmin yang masih berbaring membelakanginya .

'hyung , mianhae tadi aku tidak menepati janji untuk menjemput mu ."ucapan kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja membuat kedua mata sungmin terbuka tapi sungmin tetap berupaya seolah-olah diirnya sednag tertidur .

"tadi siang Victoria mengajakku untuk makan , dan dia tidak bisa menunggu mu hyung . dia bilang dia ada pemotretan ."ucap kyuhyun kembali .

"…"

Kyuhyun lalu meraih wajah sungmin dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan tiba-tiba .

"kau tidak marah kan hyung ?"Tanya kyuhyun yang sukses membuat sungmin menahan malu .

"aniyo , aku memang tidak marah ."

"….."

"lalu ?"

"hyung ?"panggil kyuhyun pelan , dan

'chuupp'

Dengan lembut bibirnya menyentuh kening sungmin .

Seketika wajah sungmin merona merah , sambil tersenyum memandang kyuhyun .

Di usapnya pelan pipi kyuhyun tersebut sambil menyibak poni ikal milik kyuhyun yang menutupi keningnya .

"saranghae sungmin hyung ."bisik kyuhyun pelan , lalu kyuhyun segera ikut berbaring di sisi sungmin .

"aku tidur di sini hyung ?"ucap kyuhyun segera , lalu kembali menyelimuti keduanya dengan selimut pink tersebut .

Sungmin sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang agar kyuhyun dan dirinya bisa tidur bersama .

"…"

Seketika keduanya terlelap , menikmati hawa dingin yang semakin menghembuskan sedikit udara malam ke dalam kamar tersebut .

Mengantarkan dengan mimpi yang indah ,

To be continue

A/N : haloo ^^ , baru join di sini ini . dan ini adalah pertama kalinya fanfic yang saya buat , sedikit amburadul memang . tapi saya harap kalian menyukai cerita ini .

Mind **REVIEW** ?

©evil-pumpkins


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Don't Love Me

**Pairing :** Kyuhyun — Sungmin

**Other :** all member super junior , Cho Ahra , Victoria f'(x)'

**Genre :** Yaoi (boysxboys) , romance , hurt

**Rating :** PG15

**Summary : **Sungmin tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun , saat dirinya akan berangkat Syuting dia melihat Kyuhyun tengah memeluk bahu Victoria . Sungmin sedikit cemburu dan selama di lokasi syuting dirinya tak lepas dari pikirannya yang saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah merangkul tubuh Victoria . apa mereka akan bertengkar hebat ?

**©by evil-pumpkins & SM entertaiment**

—**.**

**II**

**.**

—**.**

"Kyu— ? mana Sungmin— ?"tanya Leeteuk saat mereka sedang berkumpul untuk sarapan pagi .

"ada , dia lagi tidur Hyung— . aku takut membangunkannya ."ucap Kyuhyun langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah Leeteuk .

"ishh— kau ini , kalau nanti Sungmin— sakit bagaimana ?"Leeteuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun lalu mulai mengambil kikimbab yang tadi di masak oleh ryeowook .

"arratso— , aku akan membangunkannya ."Kyuhyun lalu berdiri , berjalan menuju kamar nya dan hyung nya itu .

'cklekk'

Pintu kamar di buka , Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut lalu berjalan menuju kasur milik hyung —nya tersebut .

"Min— Hyung ! bangun !"ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan bahu Sungmin sedikit keras .

"unghh— , aku mengantuk ."ucap Sungmin sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya untuk mencari posisi hangat , tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya . menatapnya sedikit kesal , kesal karena dia harus ketinggalan untuk makan . padahal dari kemarin malam dia belum makan malam .

Kyuhyun kembali menarik leher piyama Sungmin , lalu membuka selimut penutupnya dengan cepat .

"cepat bangun ! Leeteuk hyung— menyuruh untuk sarapan segera ! ayoo Hyung— !"Kyuhyun mengomel dengan keras sambil terus menarik-narik piyama Sungmin .

"yaa— ! 5 menit lagi !"Sungmin sepertinya tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi jengkel karena tidak dapat membangunkannya . malah kini Sungmin bebaring sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan bantal . Kyuhyun melongos kesal , lalu kembali menatap wajah Sungmin yang tengah terpejam tanpa melihat nya .

Tiba-tiba

Ting !

Kyuhyun seperti mendapat pencerahaan dari alam mimpi-nya (?) , lalu mulai tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya . evilsmirk .

"perlu untuk kiss morningnya Hyung— ?"ucap Kyuhyun sedikit dengan nada jahil saat melihat Sungmin yang masih tertidur .

"coba kalau kau berani ! sebelum ku lempar kau dengan jam beker atau ku tending bokong kurus mu itu !"ucap Sungmin keras masih dalam posisi pertamanya tadi tanpa melihat bahwa kyuhyun kini tengah berjongkok menghadap wajahnya .

"ne—ne— , arratso ! akan kulakukan ."

sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tidak ingin melepaskan kesempatan ini sia-sia ,

lalu dengan cepat di ciumnya pelan bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka tersebut . Sungmin terkejut dan membuka matanya cepat , sedikit wajahnya merona merah dan Kyuhyun segera buru-buru menjauh keluar kamar sebelum Sungmin memukul atau melemparnya dengan barang-barang miliknya . mengingat Sungmin yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan 'death-glare'nya dan belum lagi tangannya yang tengah memegang benda yang bisa membuatnya geger otak untuk 1 minggu kedepan .

"yakk— kau magnae kurang ajar ! tunggu kau !"Sungmin langsung berdiri cepat lalu meraih pintu kamar untuk keluar .

"kekekeke— ."Kyuhyun kembali duduk di meja makan sambil tertawa ,

"mana Sungmin hyung— ? dan kenapa kau tertawa Kyu— ?"Tanya Ryeowook yang tengah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa . menatap Kyuhyun sedikit heran karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun tidak berhenti tertawa.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan sambil terus tertawa .

"yakk— kau !"tiba-tiba saja Sungmin telah berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang terkesan menakutkan . Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa dan melihat ke arah Sungmin yang tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya marah .

"hei— hei— , Sungmin . cepat sarapan , "Leeteuk yang mungkin tahu kejahilan Kyuhyun tersebut segera menyuruh Sungmin duduk di meja makan . Sungmin masih terus berdiri , menatap Kyuhyun dengan kedua bola matanya yang cukup menakutkan .

"yaa— hyung— , jangan salahkan aku . bukan kah hyung— sendiri yang minta ."Kyuhyun membalas arti tatapan Sungmin tersebut sambil tak lepas dengan sebuah senyumannya yang cukup pervert .

"sudah hyung— , ayo sarapan . bukankah nanti siang hyung— ada syuting ?"ucap Ryeowook sambil menarik lengan Sungmin mengajaknya untuk duduk di sebelahnya .

Sungmin menurutinya , lalu meraih kursi di sebelah ryeowook . namun , tatapannya masih belum habis dengan magnae usil tersebut .

Kyuhyun sedikit terkikik geli mengingat wajah Sungmin yang entah bisa membuatnya puas mengerjai hyung—nya yang polos tersebut ,

**._._.**

'brakk !'

Pintu dengan cat berwara merah muda tersebut terdengar keras di banting kasar , dan siapa lagi kalau bukan pelakunya adalah Sungmin . wajahnya sedikit di tekuknya pelan sambil terus berjalan menuju kasurnya .

'cklek'

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang berjalan , memasuki kamar tersebut . di tatapnya Sungmin yang tengah berbaring tanpa berbalik ke arah nya .

Kyuhyun yang mengerti kalau Sungmin kini sedang sedikit 'sensitive' segera menghampiri tubuh bunny-boy tersebut .

"hyung— ? kau marah pada ku ?"tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut sambil menatap punggung belakang Sungmin .

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban , bahkan tubuh Sungmin pun tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun saat Kyuhyun bertanya . Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, susah untuk membujuk Sungmin yang sedang terkena virus 'badmood'nya tersebut . bisa-bisa dirinya jadi bual-bualan Sungmin yang dengan sengaja bisa meremukkan tubuh kurusnya tersebut . Kyuhyun sedikit 'ngeri' melihat bagaimana nanti kalau dirinya di banting oleh juara Taekwondo itu .

"Sungmin hyung— !"panggil Kyuhyun lagi , sambil mengintip wajah Sungmin yang tengah tertutup sedikit rambutnya . namun , yang di temukannya adalah wajah polos yang tengah terlihat tidur dengan pulasnya .

"…"

"ishh— , sudahlah !"Kyuhyun segera berjalan keluar dari kamarnya tanpa melihat ke arah Sungmin yang tengah tertidur dengan 'pura-pura'-nya .

'brakk !'

Dan sekali lagi pintu tersebut harus di banting keras oleh namja kurus tersebut .

Sungmin yang mendengarnya buru-buru membuka matanya , lalu berbalik menatap ke arah pintu kamar .

"kenapa dia yang marah ? harusnya aku . "ucap Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu kembali berbaring di kasur miliknya tersebut .

**-Lantai Dasar-**

**Gedung SM entertainment**

"Oppa— !"panggil gadis dengan rambut pirang panjangnya menghampiri namja yang tengah berjalan keluar dari gedung tersebut .

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dan melihat Victoria tengah berjalan ke arahnya .

"wae— nonaa ?"tanya Kyuhyun , Victoria menatap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal .

"yaa— ! bisakah jangan panggil aku nonaa . lebih baik aku yang memanggilmu oppa— ."ucap Victoria sambil menatap Kyuhyun pelan . Kyuhyun terkikik geli ,

"ne— ne— , terserah saja Victoria—sshi ."ucap Kyuhyun lagi lalu mulai berjalan , Victoria menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan tatapan 'deathglare'nya .

"yaa— Kyu ! kau memang usil !"kini Victoria telah menyusul Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan lebih dulu di hadapannya .

'jadi— , kenapa kau memanggilku ?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus berjalan keluar gedung .

"anii— , aku mau ke taman . kau mau ikut ?"usul Victoria , Kyuhyun sedikit terdiam memikirkan ajakkan Victoria tersebut . tiba tiba , nama Sungmin sedikit terlintas di benaknya . nama itu yang selalu berputar-putar di kepalanya sekarang ini ,

"…"

"bagaimana ? kau ikut Kyu— ?"ucap Victoria kembali sambil memandang Kyuhyun emnunggu jawabannya .

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya , entah atas dorongan apa dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu mulai berjalan beriringan bersama Victoria menuju taman .

**._._.**

"unghh— ."erang Sungmin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas . di kuceknya mata kirinya dengan punggung tangan kirinya lalu melirik jam beker pink yang berada di sebelah kasurnya .

'jam 11.00'

"unghh— , aku ketiduran ."ucap Sungmin setengah menguap lalu segera bangun dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi .

Saat Sungmin ingin pergi ke kamar mandi , dirinya tak sengaja melihat kasur milik Kyuhyun yang kosong dan masih tertata rapi itu .

"dia belum pulang ?"tanya Sungmin sambil terus menatap ke arah Kasur milik Kyuhyun .

"…"

"ishh— , untuk apa aku memikirkannya ! "bantah Sungmin lalu buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandinya .

Tak Lama….

"hyung— , kau mau berangkat Syuting ?"tanya Ryeowook yang melihat Sungmin tengah berpakaian rapi . sungmin menoleh , lalu menganggukkan kepalanya smabil tesenyum .

"ne— , tolong bilang dengan Leeteuk hyung . aku buru-buru jadi tidak sempat pamit dengannya ."ucap Sungmin lalu segera berjalan keluar dari dorm tersebut .

'Ting !'

Pintu lift terbuka , Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam lift yan kosong tersebut dan menekan tombol lantai 1 . sedikit masih di pikirkan oleh Sungmin , kenapa Kyuhyun belum juga pulang ? apa Kyuhyun benar marah padanya ? .

"ishh— ! berhenti untuk menyalahkan diri mu Sungmin ! dia yang salah telah mencium mu !"Sungmin membentak dirinya sendiri , sambil terus mengusap keras rambutnya yang sedikit basah .

"….."

"tapi , bukan kah itu sudah biasa ? bahkan kau sudah banyak mendapat ciuman dari nya ?"ucap Sungmin kembali sambil sedikit merenung .

"ishh— , sudahlah . biar saja , aku sama sekali tidak mau meminta maaf dengannya ."

Dan 'Ting !'

Bersamaan dengan itu pula pintu lift terbuka , Sungmin segera menuju parkiran bawah untuk mengambil mobilnya .

**Sementara itu di taman…..**

"Kyu— , belikan aku es krim ."ucap Victoria dengan manja nya merangkul lengan Kyuhyun lembut , Kyuhyun yang merasakan sedikit 'risih' dengan tangan Victoria yang bergelung di lengannya segera di tepis nya pelan tanpa menyinggung hatinya .

"ne— , kau tunggu di sini dulu ."lalu Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju kedai es krim yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk tadi . sedangkan Victoria menunggu Kyuhyun sambil berdiri di samping kolam yang tengah berada di samping bangku tersebut .

Kyuhyun lalu memesan dua cup es krim , dan setelah mendapat kan es krim tersebut Kyuhyun segera berjalan kembali menemui Victoria yang tengah menunggunya .

"ini ."ucap Kyuhyun saat dirinya sampai dan berdiri di belakang Victoria , entah apa yang membuatnya saat Victoria tengah ingin berbalik untuk menghadap Kyuhyun kakinya tidak sengaja terkilir akibat sepatu tingginya yang membuat dirinya ingin tergelincir jatuh . namun , sebelum Victoria sukses 'terjatuh' dengan sigap Kyuhyun segera menangkap tubuh yang tidak terlalu berat tersebut . membiarkan dua cup es krim yang di pegangnya terjatuh dan kini malah tangan kirinya memeluk pinggul Victoria dan tangan kanannya memeluk kepala Victoria . saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi terkejut ,

Dan saat itu pula , sebuah mobil hitam mewah melewati area taman yang cukup terekspos itu juga . yang kini di dalamnya tengah Sungmin yang menyetir dan tidak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya ke arah taman tersebut . dan

'cciiiiitttttt'

Dengan cepat rem di tekan sungmin sehingga dirinya sedikit terambung kedepan . lalu membuka kaca mobilnya melihat ke arah pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya sedikit 'shock' !

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya , melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berpelukkan mesra dengan Victoria . dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dia dapat melihat wajah keduanya yang begitu dekat . saling bertatap dengan pesona masing-masing .

'Tess !'

Kini setitik air mata turun menelusuri kulit pipi mulus Sungmin . hatinya kini benar-benar sakit , bagaimana tidak . Kyuhyun yang mencintainya sebagai hyung-nya kini harus bermesraan di area taman yang cukup bisa dilihat sebagian umum . nafas Sungmin seketika sesak , matanya tak lepas melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini segera berdiri dan membetulkan bajunya , sementara Victoria Sungmin bisa melihatnya wajah Victoria yang memerah .

Sungmin menghapus perlahan air mata yang tadi sempat keluar dari kedua matanya , lalu menutup jendela keca mobil tersebut dan kembali melajukan kendali mobil . meninggalkan area yang sukses membuatnya mengeluarkan krystal bening itu .

"enghh— , mianhae Victoria . kau tidak apa ?"tanya Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menatap Victoria yang menunduk ke bawah .

"s..seharusnya aku yang minta maaf dengan mu , Kyu— . mianhae merepotkan mu ."ucap Victoria lalu kembali duduk di bangku taman tanpa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat salah tingkah .

"…"

"…"

Hening , Kyuhyun maupun Victoria tidak saling berbicara . mungkin kejadian tadi yang dengan sukses membuat keduanya menguci mulutnya rapat-rapat . Kyuhyun menatap Victoria sekilas .

"bagaimana kalau sekarang kita kembali ke dorm , ini sudah terlalu lama . kau takut Leeteuk hyung— mencariku ."ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba .

"ne— ."Victoria lalu berdiri dan segera berjalan terlebih dahulu melewati Kyuhyun , tanpa melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya .

**-Lokasi Syuting-**

Ini sudah lebih dari 3x scane harus Sungmin ubah , pikirannya mendadak tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan adegan yang harus diperan kannya tersebut . beberapa kali dirinya harus salah dialog , lupa saat bagaimana dia harus bersikap dengan lawan tokoh nya itu .

"Sungmin—aah ? gwaencahanayo ?"tanya sutradara yang ternyata memperhatikan Sungmin yang selalu salah setiap scane .

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya , lau menggelengkan kepalanya pelan .

"anii— , aku tidak apa hyung— ."ucap Sungmin berbohong sambil sibuk menutupi raut wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit di tekuk . sutradara tersebut menatap Sungmin tidak percaya ,

"lebih baik kau istirahat dulu , aku tahu kau sedikit lelah ."ucap Sutradara tersebut sambil tersenyum . Sungmin lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan .

"mianhae— hyung— ."ucap Sungmin lalu segera beralih keluar dari ruangan syuting tersebut .

'srett'

Sungmin kini duduk di salah satu bangku di taman lokasi syuting tersebut , benar . kini wajahnya benar-benar kusut , sedikit air mata mulai turun saat dirinya tengah berpikir . ya— , Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun yang membuatnya jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik . belum lagi saat adegan-adegan itu terualang di kepala Sungmin , membuatnya semakin ingin berteriak prustasi .

"…"

"memang kau jahat !"ucap sungmin keras , tanpa melihat ke arah kru-kru yang lalu lalang melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung .

"….."

"bodoh ! bodoh ! kenapa aku malah bisa tertipu dengan senyuman evil mu itu !"ucap Sungmin lagi , kini aliran krystal etrsebut semakin deras . membuat wajah Sungmin memerah , dengan mata yang sembab .

"aku benar-benar !"Sungmin mengepalkan kuat kedua tangannya , sedikit menahan marahnya .

**To Be Continue**

A/N : Minahae kalo di-Cut nya tanggung , kekkekekek— soalnya author ada ulangan besok , jadi sempat-sempatin bikin lanjutannya . untuk pertengakaran KyuMin di chap depan aja XD

Balas **Review :**

**Minnie Chagiy4 :** gomawo masukkannya , XD

Dan ini udah update Chap 2 , jangan bosan-bosan review

**Star Yoori :** kekkeke~ manis (?) ampe batuk gitu _ , ini sudah update chingu semoga suka . mian lama

**RenSyifaChan13 :** ini sudah update chingu ^_^ semoga suka :D

Dan lagi-lagi saya mau minta **REVIEW** ,

Atau **End ?**

**Gomawo :D**


End file.
